


Brothers in Season

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, implied everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief perspective of the brothers throughout the year.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean in Winter

Dean is my Evening Star.....

He shines the brightest at night, especially during the winter cause the nights are longer

Even though he bitches and moans about the cold, I happen to like the winter....

We kiss in the cold winter air, and yes he's a little more braver about kissing me in the open (another reason I like Winter), our breath mingles and I can see it, evaporating in the air together, puff of smoke as he kisses me soft, plays with my tongue, has his hands on my face, gently holding it in his hands while he kisses me.

Also, Dean gets just a bit more snuggly in the Winter...ha....I gave him shit about that one time....called him my cuddle bunny....just joking of course...man, that pissed him right off......thought he was all bad ass not putting out like for a week....until I tackled his ass in the snow one day, took him completely by surprise and sucked his cock right there, made him come something spectacular, even if I do say so myself. That night he found us a hotel with a fireplace, and honest to god fireplace and we fucked our selves senseless in front of it, and sure as fuck he cuddled.... I love him so much....

Sometimes we'll just be standing outside, the snow gently coming down around us, and I watch him, just stare, his hands in his pockets, Dean is eye fuck candy anytime, but then he turns his head and looks at me sideways with those long dark lashes and brilliant green eyes and gently smiles at me, pulls me to him and says my name.......and god dammit he's beautiful...what can I say....I'm so gone for him......

That's my Dean in Winter.....


	2. Springtime Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean like Sam in Spring....

Seriously, I am not one to get over emotional and fucking sentimental about things, that's why I have Sam, he's enough of a girl for both of us, so I let him do all the pretty girl talk.

But there is something to be said about my Sammy in the Springtime.....

Ok so sue, me, he fucking gorgeous, ok? Ya I'm not stupid, I know he is...... and you know I'm kinda proud of myself, got me one hot piece of ass......

I don't mean it to be crude, but he's mine...all mine....always has been, always will be......and I absolutely will not share.....not ever.....

And it's spring, his birthday is in the spring, and I can take him to a ballgame and we can just chill there, or there's this park, doesn't matter where it was, it was a really warm spring day........we sat on a bench, among the apple blossom trees in full bloom (ya I know what the fuck they are.......they're nice ok....don't judge)... I may or may not have had my arm around him....fingers tangled in the back of his hair, touching the back of his neck.......I may or may not have run my fingers up and down his arm, just to see my puppy flutter a little (and you gotta know, my baby has some awesome guns on him....)  
I also may or may not have had my faced pressed into his neck, just breathing in his scent, that girly shampoo he likes to use, that's smells so fucking amazing on him, the sweet smell of his skin, so warm in the spring air.......  
and I may or may not have given him, one birthday, this silver bracelet, that really looks great on him, had it engraved and everything, Beloved, is what is says..... he had tears in his eyes when I gave it to him....god he's such a girl.....and I kinda had something in my eye at that moment that I had to clear out.....ya know....but I'm not overly sentimental...or anything like that.

It's just spring,,,,,,you know....it's allergy season and well my eyes water sometimes......whatever....


	3. Speaking of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And don't forget Summer too....

I do, like Summer too...cause well it's warm, sometimes it's god awful hot, depending on where our job is at.....but that also means less clothing......

Sammy takes off his shirt a lot and it's great I can ogle all I want and at night if it's too hot....well, we don't hafta wear all that much around each other, except for the bracelet I bought him......ya, I think I like that look best,,,,naked Sam and my present.......pretty picture isn't it?

And well we can find all the private beaches we want or we can make our own, and we can swim naked or not completely naked.......I like when I can reach in his shorts in the water, knowing there are people not so far away, and tease him, rub myself against him, and we get each other off in the water, and then just laying out on the blanket with him after our swim.....watching him turn nut brown, he's even more incredible with a tan.....

And I think, some of the best times we have are in the summer, cruising along in Baby, windows down, music cranked, our fingers locked together while I drive....and we go for miles like that......


	4. Fall Festival...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get Dean to eat an apple is an event....or any fruit....

Just try to get Dean Winchester to eat a fruit or vegetable is an event in itself. 

It was a really cool autumn day.....I loved it...I already heard the grumblings of crabby ass Dean, I drag him every year to the orchard to get some fresh apples... and cider.....and he may bitch about the cider, but I make up a mean batch of cider punch every time, which he devours and I remind him that it's made out of fresh apple juice.....he just pisses about it and chugs another glass....jerk...

I even manage every Autumn, to get us one of those motel rooms with a kitchenette in it and I make him fresh apple pie, which he scarfs without shame, the big pig, and I remind him again that those are fresh apples and that they are in fact a fruit......he looks at me like I sprouted another head and shakes his head and says whatever Sammy......(ok...so I may be a little girly sometimes, but I like cooking for Dean, the ungrateful ass he is )

But the best part is actually walking through the orchard with him, how good it smells, crisp fresh air, the leaves crunching underneath out feet...sometimes he will actually hold my hand....but I think I got him to actually like coming to the orchard now......well maybe not for the reason I like coming here..... I got tired of him bitching one time......we may have wondered a little further back in the orchard than we were supposed to.....and well...I pushed him up against at tree, kissed him until he couldn't see straight and well.....one thing led to another....I unzipped his ass. grabbed his cock and jacked him off, while he played with that bracelet he bought me and I spilled filthy things into his ear and I think I marked him up pretty good too......and afterwards....the fucked out looked on his face just made me give him my best smart ass smirk....

After that ....I think he actually likes me dragging him to the apple orchard.....most of the time....


End file.
